


You're on My Bench

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [39]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Disney?, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disneyland, F/M, I know disney is kindof out of charachter for Matt, I'm sentimental and need my faves to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Matt at Disneyland and play tourguide for the little group. You realize you've clicked with them and keep in touch once you get back to Hell's Kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For the first time in years, you're going to Disneyland. It wasn't a conscious thing, you used to go all the time growing up. You just haven’t pulled together enough money since you’ve been out on your own until now. Now that you're finally going back, you were sure to take off enough time so that you'll have four days at the park. 

You spend the first day running every which way, going to the attractions that are new or refurbished first. It's not the most effective way to work the park, but that's why you're here for so long. Anyway, the lines are short this time of year. By the second day, you’ve hit all you favorites, so by lunch you're ready to go a little slower. Slower meaning stopping to eat vs. living off protein bars and turkey legs in line. In the spirit of slowing down, you stop to get a churro and take it to your favorite spot in the park. Or one of your favorites. This spot though, is a bench on a little known pathway from Frontierland to the Fantasy Faire. It’s not a spectacular view, but you can see Space Mountain through the trees, standing tall over the last buildings on Main Street. Most of all though, it’s quiet. There’s only a little foot traffic, and your little bench is almost always free.

Almost. This time there’s a man with round, red glasses sitting with a white cane leaning on the bench next to him.

“Hey, mind if I sit?” You ask.

He chuckles. “We’re at Disneyland, not a bar.”

“I know, I just wanted to ask. I like to come back here to relax for a while after walking all day. It’s the quietest part of the park during the day, so I didn’t want to bother you crunching on my churro.”

He smiles. “It’s fine.” There’s a moment of silence. “I take it you’ve been here before.”

“Yeah. My parents brought me all the time when I was growing up, and I haven’t been since I graduated.”

He nods. “It’s good to know I found the quietest spot from an expert then.”

“Glad I could help.” Another bout of silence follows. “So, sorry if I sound ignorant, but I’ve always wondered what it would be like for a blind person to come here.”

“I guess it depends on if you have memories attached to it. I don’t, it’s my first time here, so it’s loud. Too many sounds, too many people. It’s a little overwhelming.”

“Yeah. I figured as much. That sucks though.”

He shrugs. “It makes my friends happy, and I still get the gist. Disney offers audio descriptions, and braille guide books, but my friends take turns describing it to me instead. I think that's better. From what I understand, there’s so much detail in everything, it sounds amazing.” Before you can respond, his phone rings. “Sorry, I need to get this.”

“Hey Matt, where are you buddy?” Foggy asks from the other end. 

“Uh,” He turns to you. “Where am I?”

“Just outside Frontierland.”

You hear Matt repeat the information back to his friend.

“Okay, well we’re in... New Orleans square. We were thinking of finding somewhere to eat, if you’re ready to meet up.”

“Yeah, sounds good, be right there.” He turns to you. “That was one of my friends. They want to meet up for lunch.”

“It was nice talking to you, thanks for answering my dumb questions.” You give a nervous laugh. 

He chuckles. “Yeah, no problem. At least you don’t sound like a broken record, it was a new question.”

“Well, there’s that. Anyway, I hope you have a good rest of your trip.”

He nods, but doesn’t walk away yet. “Would I be right in assuming you’re alone here?”

“Yeah. I mean, I know a couple cast members, but I don’t have a group.”

“Cast members? Like people in one of the shows?”

“Oh, no, that’s what they call all the employees here. Because you know, the whole park is immersive. A show in itself.”

He smiles. “Ah. Well could I trouble you to walk me to uh, New Orleans square? That’s where my friends said they were.”

“Oh, yeah, no problem. I’d love to.”

He smiles and holds out his arm, which you take. 

“I’m Matt, by the way.”

You tell him your name. “It’s nice to officially meet you.”

He smiles. “You too. So, you said you’ve always wondered what it would be like for a blind person to come here. What made you think of something like that? Do you know someone who’s blind?”

“Uh, no. I just noticed the braille map in front of Adventureland and it made me curious.”

“There’s a braille map?”

“Yeah it's this huge stationary board. There might be one by town hall on Main Street too, but I’m not sure. Those are the only two I remember seeing.” You pause, getting closer to your destination. “So, did they say where exactly they’d be?”

He shakes his head.

“What do they look like, maybe I can help find them. Or we could write their names on a piece of paper and wait for them to walk by like we’re chauffeurs at an airport.”

He chuckles. “I-”

“Matt!” A girl with strawberry blonde hair calls.

“There they are.” He smiles.

You make your way over to make sure he’s with his friends before you leave him.

A man with shoulder length, dirty-blond hair comes out of a shop shaking his head. “Of course. We’re at a children’s theme park and Matt Murdock has a hot girl on his arm.”

“Foggy…” Matt chides, but his grin and the little dip of his head cancel it out.

“Am I wrong?” Foggy raises his eyebrows before turning to you. “Is it the blind thing?”

You let out a nervous laugh. “Is what the blind thing? He just asked me to lead him over here.”

Matt nods next to you. “She seemed knowledgeable.”

“Well, my knowledgeable friend...”

You fill in your name when he pauses for it.

“Y/n, do you know what’s good to eat around here?”

“Yeah. You’re in the right area for food. All the good stuff is right here. Except for churros. The best ones are in Tomorrowland.”

“What’s different from the other 40 churro stands I’ve passed?”

You chuckle. “Honestly? I have no idea. Maybe tradition for me, it’s been a thing among my siblings and I since we were kids.” You pause. “But Food. So, it depends on what you’re in the mood for, and your price range. They have bread bowls at the window to my left. There’s a window across from Haunted Mansion that also has bread bowls. You have different soup options there though, and they have loaded baked potatoes. That’s like $10. There’s Cafe Orleans- they're known for their monte cristos- but they have other stuff. That’s around $20 a plate. Then there’s The French Market that has a bunch of New Orleans style food that’s like 10-12 dollars a plate.”

“Before we came, I saw something that said there was a restaurant in one of the rides, where’s that?” The strawberry blond asks.

“Oh, it’s called Blue Bayou, it’s in Pirates of the Caribbean. There’s a secret restaurant above it too.”

“Wait, a secret restaurant?” Foggy asks.

“Yeah. You have to have a membership, or know someone with one, and they’re super expensive. If you eat there though, you get in the park free for the day. It’s the only place in the park the serves alcohol.”

“Wow. Can you tell us more about the one that’s in Pirates?” She asks.

“Yeah, It’s like $40-60 a plate. I haven’t been there in so long, I don’t even know what they serve. You usually need reservations though. You look around. It’s not too busy though. If you wanted to eat there, you might be able to schedule it for later tonight, or later in your trip.”

“Okay, wow. Do you secretly work here?” Foggy asks. 

You laugh. “No I was just raised on a healthy diet of Disney and snobbery.”

“That was honest. You and Matt will get along great.” Foggy nods.

“Oh, I was just showing him where you guys are.”

“Right, you probably have a group to get back to or something. Thanks for the help.”

“No problem.” You smile. 

“Hey, why don’t you stay with us? You said you didn't have a group." Matt asks.

"Yeah, I’m sure it’s better than being alone.” The woman tells you.

You glance at Foggy to read his reaction, and he seems to be for it. “Uh, yeah, sure. I never got your name.” You address the woman.

“I’m Karen.”

“Okay, so Karen, Foggy, and Matt.” You nod. 

“Yeah. Uh, let’s go to The French Market, that was one of the midrange places, right? We’re kinda broke, and we dragged Matt here.” Foggy decides. 

You nod. “Sounds good.” You pause. “This is an expensive vacation to drag someone on." Shit, there's that bluntness again. "Not that it’s my business.” You rush to add.

“We won tickets on a radio show.” Foggy tells you, seeming unaffected.

“Ah. That makes sense.”

-0-

The next thing you do is get in line for Pirates.

“So where are you from?” Foggy asks. 

“I live in New York right now.”

“No way, where in New York?” Karen asks.

“Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Us too!” Foggy exclaims. “That’s crazy.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. No joke. So you remember Fisk and all the shit that was happening with that?” 

Karen smacks Foggy’s bicep. “There are kids everywhere.” She scolds.

“She’s right. They’ll tell on you.”

Matt laughs at that.

Oh god, you just got this specimen before you to laugh with Jungle Cruise humor. “Yeah, I remember him.” You answer Foggy.

“We’re the lawyers who took him down.”

“Wait, you guys are Nelson and Murdock?”

“That’s us.” Matt confirms.

“That’s amazing, is it true that you worked with that Daredevil guy?”

Matt tries to suppress his grin at the blatant admiration in your voice.

Foggy just sighs. “Yeah. He gave us some information. But that was still when he was wearing his black pajamas.”

You laugh. “Yeah. This new suit is definitely an upgrade.” You go to lean back on the railing, but your hand falls on Matt’s hand. “Oh, um sorry.”

He smiles. “It’s fine.”

As you make your way through the line, you chat and banter with this new group. By the time you reach the front, you realize you’ve clicked with them. It feels that way to you anyway. When the cast member tells you to go in rows one and two, you internally groan.

Matt senses your annoyance and tilts his head to the side. “Is something wrong?”

“No. I’m fine. It’s just that there’s these two dips and you get splashed as you go down. It’s not too bad if there's only two people in a row. Then it just gets on the seat next to you, but in the front there’s no escaping it. I usually duck so it goes over my head, but I’ll take it for you guys.”

“Well, do you want to switch?” Foggy offers. “Karen and I can go in front and You and Matt can be in the next row.”

“Oh, no. I’m fine.”

“Nah. Come on, let’s switch. I don’t mind.”

“Okay. But this was your decision.”

He laughs. “Okay.”

The gates open, letting you into the boats. A recording of a 'pirate' tells you to step aboard and keep all hands arms feet and legs inside the boat before saying "now off with you."

Karen giggles in front of you. “I love how immersive everything here is.” She says, turning so you and Matt can hear her. “Oooh, is this the restaurant?” She asks as the boat floats past an area with a bunch of lanterns and tables.

“Yeah. When I was little, we came here for my parent’s anniversary. My sister and I went on the ride while they were eating, and we got the whole boat to sing to them.”

“That’s so sweet.” Karen smiles.

“Hey Matt, up on the left here there’s a guy sitting on his porch in a rocking chair.” Foggy describes. “There’s fireflies and little boats. It actually feels like you’re in the bayou.”

“He used to be playing a banjo, but they took that out, so now there’s just a phantom banjo music coming from nowhere.” You add. “When we go down these dips in a minute, we’re supposed to be going into this guy’s memory.”

Matt nods politely.

“I’m sorry, you can tell me to shut up if you just want to enjoy the ride.”

Matt shakes his head. “I like listening to your voice.”

Foggy turns around. “And yes, he says that to all the girls.”

“But really, you have interesting trivia.” Karen adds.

The boat stops so the skull and crossbones can warn you about blundering pirates ahead. Then the boat goes down the first little waterfall and you lean into the middle of the seat to avoid the splash.

“Oh my god you weren’t kidding about that splash.” Karen exclaims.

Foggy tries to shake off the water and Matt laughs at them as he wipes off his arm. 

“Wha- no. Another one? Why?” Foggy complains.

Matt didn’t seem too affected by the first one, but you notice that he leans in with you this time. By the time everyone has wiped off the excess water, you’re rounding the corner where a bunch of skeletons are sitting at a bar, doing various things. “Okay, so the lady in this picture here-” You start.

“Smokin'. Topless redhead, complete with thigh tattoos.” Foggy elaborates for Matt.

“At Disneyland?” He questions.

“Well her hair is covering her toplessness and the picture is behind the bar.”

“She’s wearing orange and red striped socks, just like the cast members on the dock and in front of the ride. They’re supposed to be part of her crew.”

“How do you know that? It’s so cool.” Karen marvels.

“I have a friend who used to work on the ride. When he got hired, he told me about it. And before we pass it, the skull on the bedpost to the left here is a real skull. When the ride opened, all the skeletons were real, but they replaced the rest with fake ones now.”

You let Karen and Foggy explain most of the scenes to Matt, only adding trivia or small details they missed. 

“Woah. There’s like this buy a bride scene right here with all these pirates being perverts. Sexist.” Foggy states.

“Yeah, this scene never sat right with me, but it’s something that happened back then. And the redhead here is supposed to be the one on the picture back there. The pirate captain right here is supposed to be the old man in the bayou scene. I think my friend said that in the story, she took over his ship or something. I mean look at her. She’s totally planning something there.”

-0-

“Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, disneyland has now finished it’s normal operating hours…”

Foggy looks at his phone. “Wow guys, it’s only eight.”

“Yeah, they haven’t hit their summer hours yet.” You say.

“Well thanks for hanging out with us, even if you were playing tour guide a bit there.” Karen tells you.

“Yeah, it was fun. When I was little I always wanted to be a tour guide here.”

“Well now you know what it would be like.” Foggy states.

“Not really. Tours are super expensive, so I’d probably be dealing with celebrities and snobs all the time. Plus, unless there’s a kid who can’t ride alone, tour guides wait by the exit for the party.”

They all nod.

“So how long are you here for?” Matt asks.

“I’m at the park for two more days before I have to fly home.”

“Us too.” Foggy tells you. “This is getting a little weird.”

“I know, right?”

Matt clears his throat. “Uh, do you want to meet up with us again?”

“Oh, I don’t want to impose.”

“You wouldn’t be, this was fun.” Karen jumps to assure you.

“And I have a feeling we got a lot more done than we would’ve if we had to look at a map after every ride.” Foggy points out.

“Okay, yeah. Do you want to exchange numbers so we can meet up whenever everyone gets here?”

Matt’s the first one to produce his phone, so you enter your number and hand it back.

“Great, I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

You kept in touch with Matt, Karen, and Foggy once you got back to Hell’s Kitchen. Over the last couple years, you and Matt started dating and moved in together. 

-0-

You come home from work to see Matt setting food down on the table.

“Wow, dinner’s ready right when I get home? Matt you’re spoiling me.”

He chuckles and walks over to claim a kiss. When he pulls back, he has his features schooled into a soft, but serious expression. “I should do it more.”

You run a hand through his hair and give him another peck before sitting at the table.

“So, how was your day?”

“Fine I guess. I’m looking forward to my vacation time though.”

He nods. “I talked to Foggy, and we decided I can afford to take some time off with you.”

“Really? That’s great! So, what are we going to do?” You ask as you dig into your pasta. 

“Well, actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Uh, here.” He passes over an envelope. 

“What’s this?” You eye him.

“Look inside.” He grins.

“Okay.” You open the envelope and see two plane tickets to LA and two Disneyland tickets. “Oh my God Matt, are you fucking with me?”

He chuckles. “No. I had a lot of fun last time, and I know you love it, so I thought I’d surprise you.”

You get up to smother him in a hug. “Matt, this is amazing!”

He smiles. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Matt, I love it, I can’t wait!”

“Me either.” He presses a sweet kiss to your cheek.

-a couple weeks later-

You’re back in Disneyland, dragging Matt around the park as he lets out fond little laughs at your enthusiasm.

“Hey, wanna get in line for Indiana Jones?” You ask him.

“What time is it and how long is the wait?”

“It’s 6:40. The wait is 35 minutes.”

He nods. “Yeah, sure.”

“So what’s up Matt? You’ve been asking for the time all day. You that eager for closing?”

Matt can hear the light tone in your voice, but he knows you’re curious.”

“No, just wondering.” He shrugs before wrapping his arms around your waist from behind and kissing your temple.

You smile and lean back on him. “Okay. What do you want to do after this?”

“I’m getting hungry.”

“Well yeah, that’s because you kept turning snacks down after lunch. I brought some granola bars, want one?”

He shakes his head. “I can wait for dinner.”

“Okay, where do you want to eat? Bangle Barbecue is good, there’s a bunch of places in New Orleans, and there’s three places on Mainstreet.”

“We should go to Blue Bayou.”

“We could see if anyone canceled their reservations, but I don’t think we’ll be able to get in right now.”

“That’s fine, let’s just go check.”

“Okay.”

-0-

Usually Matt lets you take the lead, especially around here, but when you get to the restaurant he goes up to the hostess and starts talking. You’re surprised, but you take his arm and listen.

“Hi, we have a reservation for two at 6:30.”

She smiles. “Okay, what’s the name?”

“Uh, Murdock.”

“Right this way.” She shows you to your table and hands you your menus.

You stare at Matt and he grins. “Yes?”

“If I could reach you without knocking half the table settings over I would smack you and your smug self.”

He chuckles. “Do you like it though?”

“Yeah, it’s great. When did you make reservations?”

“When I bought the tickets to come out here. I wanted to make sure we’d be able to get in.”

“Well that was sweet.”

He hums. “Let’s figure out what we want.”

“Okay.” You start reading your menu as Matt runs his hands along his braille copy. After you decide on something and order, your conversation falls into a comfortable silence.

Matt reaches across the table to hold your hands. “Y/n, I love you.”

“I love you too Matt.” You smile.

He lets out a nervous chuckle.

“Are you alright? You’ve been acting nervous all day. Is it too much for you, do you need to take a break?”

He laughs. “No, no. I’m fine.” He pauses. “Remember when we met on that bench two years ago?”

“Of course I do.”

“I still can't believe our lives came together and formed that exact moment. Not to mention the fact that we both live in Hell’s Kitchen. If we had met any sooner, we probably would've parted ways after that trip, and that's terrifying for me to think about.”

“Yeah, I can't imagine never meeting you. I'd still be bar hopping with my coworkers. Or curled up on my laptop at home, I don't know. Now I get to do those things with you, Karen, and Foggy, it's great.”

“I’m glad you’re happy. I know I am.” He runs his thumb along your hand. “Every day I wake up with you next to me, I think: I’m so lucky. Lucky that I met you, that I had the chance to get to know you, that you love me back.” He shakes his head and reaches in his pocket. “I don’t ever want to have to live without you.” He places a little velvet box on the table and listens as your heartbeat speeds up as you open the box. “Will you marry me?”

You get up and throw your arms around him, smiling into his neck as he lets his hands rest on your back. “Yes Matt, yes.”

When you pull back, he pulls you in for a kiss before you go back to your chair. “I would’ve gotten on a knee and all that, but I wanted to propose here and didn’t think you’d appreciate a scene.”

“Yeah, I think I did a pretty good job of that myself.” You duck down, a little self conscious now.

“Well that was after you said yes though. Speaking of which, do you actually want to wear the ring?”

You laugh. “That would be ideal, yeah.” You give him your hand and he feels for your ring finger before slipping it on. “It fits perfect. Can you somehow sense ring sizes now?”

He laughs. “No. You took of2xf your nice ring one night and I may have lifted it so I had a point of reference when I went ring shopping.”

“No wonder I couldn’t find it! You’re lucky you didn’t lose it, that was a gift.”

“I know.” He pauses. “Do you like it?”

You look down at it, sparkling in the soft, yellow light. “It’s perfect. How did you pick it?”

“When I hold your hand, I always feel different, interesting, rings. I got a feel of your taste through that. I brought Karen and Foggy with me to make sure I wasn’t picking something you’d hate.”

You laugh. “Did they make you put any back?”

He shakes his head. “I was between a few and they helped me choose the final one.”

“Well you did well. I love it.”

“Good.” He smiles.

-0-

You have time to ride a couple more rides before the fireworks start. When you start looking for seats, you try to find a seat far enough away where it won't be overwhelming for Matt. You end up on the bench where you met. It's not the best seat, but the trees provide some sort of sound barrier, and you can see the fireworks. So it's fine. Sitting here with Matt, your fingers laced together, is all matters.

"You doing okay here?"

He leans in and kisses you. "Perfect."


End file.
